


Dancing with our Hands Tied

by luthorsselene



Series: A Supercorp Playlist [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorsselene/pseuds/luthorsselene
Summary: Lena is used to attending glamorous parties. However, she's clearly not used to hooking up with strangers in bathrooms.OrThe one where Lena and Kara meet while dancing and end up making out in a bathroom.





	Dancing with our Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language, so I'll probably make mistakes. Feel free to correct me -kindly. Please share if you like my work, ily.

Lena Luthor was used to attending big, expensive parties. It happened once a week, at least, so she knew how to behave during this events. Albeit young (she was only 25), she was extremely mature for her age. Lena knew how to make small chat, knew how to differentiate people who were important from those who weren't, knew how to move and when to do so. Although it had taken her time, she had finally started to feel at ease at these gatherings.

After having spent months preparing for this precise occasion, the youngest Luthor already knew everything there was to know about the people attending the event. In this case, the party was being held at Cat-Co, the media corporation run by the legendary Cat Grant, of whom Lena was a huge fan. She had spent infinite hours in research, as she did not quite understand how the world of the media worked yet. As a result, she ended up recognising every single one of the reporters present at the gala, even those who had just begun working.

Upon arriving, Lena had tried to avoid Miss Grant, for she was a bit intimidated by her. I'll approach her after everyone's settled down, she'd thought. However, her plan was ruined immediately by her brother. Lex was looking at her from across the room, his back resting on the wall, acting as careless as he could, but Lena could notice that he was analysing every small detail at the party. Her sibling was gesturing in Cat's direction, practically urging Lena to introduce herself. She did all she could, which was not much, to dissuade Lex, but she knew better than to make him mad. With utter reluctance, she sighed, heading to the bar where the older woman was having a drink on her own.

"Miss Grant?" Lena said as she came closer to the woman, locating herself next to her, but not daring to sit down.

Cat looked at her with confusion for a few seconds, during which Lena felt her face turn bright red with embarrassment. After analysing her features, apparently, the woman recognised her. "Oh! You must be Lena Luthor, right?"

It was a matter of seconds before the brunette was blushing and smiling again. "Yes, it's me. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a huge admirer of your work."

"The pleasure is mine, I've heard so much about you... Did your brother force you to introduce yourself?"

"No!" After looking at Cat's disbelieving look, Lena laughed quietly. "Well, yes, he did, miss Grant."

"I figured. Look, Lena, the dance is about to begin, but I hope we can keep chatting later tonight, okay? See you on the dance floor." And with a quick wink, the woman disappeared from her side, just as the lights were turned off and music started playing on the speakers.

Lena wanted to dance, she really did. She was, however, too shy to do it in front of all this people. Too shy to do it while being sober, at least. Without giving it too many thought, she ordered two shots, which she drank rapidly. Before she could even feel the burning on her throat, she headed to the dance floor, as the alcohol started to kick in her system.

It was just a few minutes later that Lena Luthor was enabled to free herself and dance like any other person. She was feeling herself, being guided by the music. While she was moving her body against someone she didn't quite recognise (a young man, who she recalled seeing during her research, but whose name she couldn't yet place), she noticed a bright figure standing on the other side of the room. With a rapid glance, she saw a young-looking blonde-ish woman, who seemed to be just her age, although the look in her eyes was the one you'd find in a child. Without stopping dancing, Lena observed how the girl was looking all around her, as if trying to find something, or someone, that could save her from the hell of the party. The brunette smiled just seconds before her eyes met those of the unknown girl, who shyly smiled at her. Feeling confident, and driven by the vodka in her blood, she responded by winking at her, before turning away to keep dancing.

Even though Lena had a handsome man dancing and pressing himself against her body, her mind could not stop thinking about that blonde girl, about how her smile had made her feel warm inside, something only alcohol could achieve. And yet there she was, excusing herself and guiding her feet towards where the woman had been, only to find an empty space. Lena looked around, confused and slightly disappointed. She tried to pretend not to, but she was clearly attracted to this stranger who seemed to be stuck inside her head. She headed back to the dance floor, found herself a drink from God knows where, and resumed her dancing.

It wasn't long until Lena noticed a pair of hands holding her waist, and she turned around rapidly, ready to reject whoever had dared to touch her. When she did, however, she found a pair of blue eyes looking at her from above. It took her a moment, but she recognised the girl from before, her childish yet mysterious look staring right at her. Lena tried to hide both her surprise and her delight, but it seemed impossible.

"Hey." Lena whispered, her body now facing the blonde girl, placing her hands on the other's waist as a new song started playing on the speakers.

"Hey." The girl's hands were now on Lena's shoulders, and she started slowly moving, following the rhythm. "I'm Kara."

Lena tried to remember her name, her face, for she would've never forgotten a name like that, not to mention a face like that. Try as she might, her mind was completely blank, so she ignored the issue. "Hey, Kara."

"You're not gonna tell me your name?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow, acting exaggeratedly hurt.

"No, not quite yet." Lena responded, smiling and biting her lip unconsciously. She wasn't one to brag about her fame, as her family wasn't known for being... good, exactly.

Kara nodded and, in a flash, Lena thought she had seen her blushing, but it was difficult to tell with the lights off. They went on like that, dancing in silence, although it was as if they were talking with their bodies. After realising that the blonde girl was comfortable, Lena started pressing her body against the other's, closing her eyes and forgetting about where they were, about how she needed to behave herself, about how her brother was in the very same room. She didn't care, at that point, if Lex saw her or if he yelled at her. Her mind could only focus on Kara, who suddenly made her turn around so that Lena's back was against Kara's body. The blonde girl's hand had left her shoulders, and were now placed around her waist, while Lena swinged softly, her own hands moving as if they had a mind of their own.

The brunette was starting to feel... hot, one might say, and her body was suddenly aware of every place where Kara's hand met her skin, of how there wasn't a single space between hers and Kara's body. Her breathing was accelerated, her movements were now slow and prepared, hitting every right spot. After what seemed like mere seconds, Lena felt Kara letting go of her, establishing a fair distance between them. The brunette turned around, confused, trying to steady her breathing. Kara looked agitated, and before Lena could speak, the blonde girl was leaving the dance floor, heading towards the bathroom. Lena stood there, took a deep breath, and followed her.

When she opened the door, she found Kara resting against the wall, her eyes closed and her hair messy. Lena tried her best not to make a sound, so that she could stare at her a little bit longer. As if noticing her presence, Kara's eyes opened and looked at her before reaching the floor. A small smile appeared on her face, but she shook it away.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked, walking until she was standing in front of Kara, but trying not to get too close. "I thought we were having a good time, I'm sorry if I-." She stopped talking when Kara raised her sight. Her blue eyes intimidated her, if she was being honest, but she liked that.

"We _were_ having a good time, don't worry, stranger." She said the last word with a wink, imitating what Lena had done just hours before. "I just... sorry, I needed to get out. Get back to the party, you'll be missed there."

"Don't worry, I won't be. And honestly, I'd rather stay here with you."

"Yeah? I'm glad. I want you to stay here too, Lena." Immediately after that, Kara looked away, and it took Lena a second to realise what had happened.

"You- you know who I am? I- how?" She was confused, her thoughts started rumbling. How had she been so stupid? She had made a fool out of herself. If Kara knew who she was, it had all been just a joke, just someone else who wanted to entertain themselves by being with a Luthor.

"I work for Cat Grant, Lena, of course I know your face. It's not one you'd forget easily."

Lena stepped away, suddenly shy, and sat on the counter, avoiding looking at Kara. "What was the dance for? If you knew who I was, why did you dance with me?"

Kara looked at her disorientated, leaving her place to stand in front of the brunette. "I... danced with you because I thought you were cool and really hot. It had nothing to do with your name, Lena, I couldn't care less about that."

Lena was ready to argue, to tell Kara to leave her alone, to go home and forget all about that night. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kara's lips interrupted her. Now it was Lena who was confused, but she decided not to think about it and respond to the kiss, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders and, once more, pressing herself against the other. Lena moved her lips softly, letting Kara take control and opening her mouth slightly. She buried her hands on the blonde hair, so that the kiss became more passionate and aggressive.

After a couple seconds, Kara took a step back, smiling widely and blushing. "Is this okay?" She asked, innocently, and Lena found herself smiling too, and shaking her head, before pulling Kara in for another kiss, stretching out a hand to turn the lights off.


End file.
